


Escaping Freedom

by daevanna



Series: Willing 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Dominant/Top Jared Padalecki, Beta/Submissive/Bottom Jensen Ackles, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machines, M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daevanna/pseuds/daevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to A Willing Victim and Good Boy, Jared is a bad boy who somewhat forced his way into Jensen's life. He arrived at his cabin in the middle of nowhere whilst on the run, and Jensen's hospitality is now that of a sex!slave. Jensen's ex finds out who Jared is and they end up on the run. Fortunately, this allows them to stay in a place where Jared has even more toys to play with than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escaping Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> All of the fic from my Livejournal will be uploaded to here over the next few weeks; so as to avoid clogging up the works page by posting all at once. This was the third fic that I wrote for Supernatural RPF Fandom, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> You can find the rest of my fics and my art; if they haven't been uploaded here yet, at daevanna.livejournal.com

This time when the phone rings, Jared answers it, they've learned their lesson and Jensen's glad to stay out of the way. The only phone calls they've gotten since the incident with Owen have been from sales teams. Jared makes the same joke every time, about being able to hide from the law but not from telesales. Jensen use to find it funny, but now he's starting to think that maybe Jared had been jinxing himself.

Jared picks up the phone and immediately puts it on loudspeaker, allowing Jensen to hear. It soon becomes clear why. It's Owen.

"Hey there asshole," A smarmy voice says from the other end of the line. "Just to let you know, the police are on their way." Jensen looks worried but to his credit, Jared barely even flinches. "You see, I was so worried about Jensen, living with someone as violent as you." He pauses, knowing that Jared isn't buying it. "That I decided to call the cops." Jared's face has gone blank and Jensen's starting to panic. "Did you know; someone matching your exact description is apparently a wanted criminal? Funny that." Jared hangs up before Owen can say anything else.

"J-Jared?"

"We need to leave." His tone leaves no room for argument and Jensen stumbles a little on his way over to where the older man's standing.

"But, Ja-"

"Get dressed and grab what you need." He begins to turn way but Jensen stops him with a hesitant hand on his arm.

"Jared, this is my home." He watches as the older man's shoulders slump and Jared looks him in the eye, uncharacteristically apologetic.

"I know, do you think I don't know that? It's been mine too for the last few months." He drops his gaze. "I'm going to have to leave, no matter what." Jensen starts to interrupt but Jared shushes him. "If I leave you here, Owen might come after you and I can't... I can't let that happen."

Jensen grins a little, places a kiss on his lips, ignoring Jared's confused frown. "And here I thought you just wanted me to trail along after you for stress relief."

Jared smirks, places his hands on slim hips and gives Jensen his own, rougher kiss. "Well, that as well." He chuckles. "Now as much as I hate to say it, you need to get dressed." Jensen smiles at Jared's forlorn expression and starts his short walk to their bedroom, swaying his hips a little and laughing as he hears a soft growl from behind him.

He reaches into the back drawer and begins grabbing the few items of his clothing that Jared hadn't decided to throw away (a few sleeveless shirts and a couple of too-tight jeans). Jensen grins to himself. He would never have even considered acting like that in front of Jared before, but after the incident with Owen a month ago, he's starting to realize that their relationship; despite appearances, is actually quite equal. He has control over Jared in a way that he's never had over anyone before. If he wanted something, he got it. If he didn't want something, Jared wouldn't do it. The older man seemed to have a preternatural sense of when Jensen's 'no' was final, or when he was just too embarrassed to say yes.

He's done in seconds and pulls on a pair of jeans and a shirt before packing the rest of his clothes and a few personal belongings into one of the backpacks he'd been using for hiking. Jared enters seconds later and does the same before grabbing Jensen by the arm and herding him out of the cabin and towards Jensen's old Chevy. "Poor baby, she hasn't been anywhere further than the groceries for months."

Jared mock frowns. "I thought I was your baby."

"No, you're the asshole kidnapping me."

Jared chuckles, shoving Jensen into the passenger seat before slipping a gun into his jacket pocket and starting up the engine. "It worries me that we now have a legitimate use for that thing." Jensen sighs, settling in as Jared pulls out of the drive and heads onto a pebble scrambled path, no doubt heading towards the main road.

"Don't worry, this isn't the same one, our gun's in the trunk."

Jensen shakes his head. "Then it worries me that we have more than one." Jared snorts and they continue down the path, much to Jensen's displeasure. He shifts uncomfortably, letting out a whimper when they go over a particularly rough bump. "Ow, chafing."

Jared chuckles and Jensen throws him a glare.

"Not my fault you're a delicate little flower."

"I was one, back before someone decided to rough me over one too many times." He winces. "This has nothing to do with that. This is because some asshole decided to throw away all of my underwear." Jensen sighs in relief when he sees the proper road up ahead.

"I'll get you some new ones as soon as possible."

Jensen should have known better than to smile at that.

"How about panties?"

"You're an asshole Jared."

\----------------------------------------

Two Days Later

 

When the car finally stops, Jensen's eyes flutter open to see Jared looming over him. "Hey there princess."

"Don't think I've forgotten dinner." Jensen huffs, exiting the car and shivering when the cold night air hits him. Jared pouts and Jensen doesn't even feel sorry for him at all.

"I liked you better when you were a submissive slut." Arms slink around him and a head rests on top of his.

"I'm still a submissive slut, I've just realized that you're not as bad ass as you like to think."

"I'm a convicted felon!" Jared insists, the gay couple in the car next to him stopping their activities to stare with wide eyes. "We're on the run, it doesn't even get more bad ass than that." Jensen mouths 'role play' to the couple and they grin before he drags Jared into a nearby alley.

"Well maybe if you didn't insist on pouting like a bitch every few seconds."

Jared pulls back and shoves Jensen roughly into the wall.

"Watch your mouth."

Jensen seems to suddenly remember who's in charge. "I'm sorry Jared, it's just stress and-"

"I still own you." Jared's fingers are clutching his hair tightly and now Jensen knows why he's been forced to grow it out. Their banter is comfortable, but he should know by now how quickly Jared can snap. It kinda turns him on. "I'm sorry about dinner, I didn't know I was that well known." He says it with a hint of pride and Jensen has to bite his tongue to keep from rolling his eyes. "But that doesn't give you an excuse to act like a prissy bitch." He stares him down for a bit before shoving away, pulling him around the side of the building and through the entrance, nodded through by a bouncer.

"Wait, is this a bdsm club?" Jensen cries out indignantly.

Jared grins at his embarrassed splutter, resting a heavy hand at the back of his neck and guiding him through a group of writhing bodies. "My friend owns the place." He nods over to a blonde man at the other side of the club. "Besides, we need somewhere safe to stay." He massages the top of Jensen's spine with strong fingers as they finally meander their way out of the throng of bodies.

"Jared!" The man greets when they're close enough for him to be heard over the throbbing of the music. He shakes Jared's hand thoroughly before turning towards Jensen. "And who is this fine specimen?"

"Chad's a douche." Jared says in way of explanation.

Chad holds his hands up in surrender. "Guilty as charged. Your room's up the stairs, second on the left." He backs away, blowing Jensen a kiss. "If the police come looking I'll send them straight up."

Jared rolls his eyes and tightens his grip at the back of Jensen's neck, guiding him up the stairs.

"Erm, Jay? Is this safe? Chad just said-"

"If the police come by, Chad will either send them away or take them to the back alley and shoot them." Jensen's eyes widen as he's hustled through the door and onto the large king sized bed. "Now get some sleep, you're tired."

He is, but he's also suspicious. Jared hasn't just let him sleep in months. Unfortunately, his body's needs soon won out and it wasn't long before he was drifting off to sleep.

\----------------------------------------

Jensen awakes to the feeling of a hard cock pumping in and out of him. He'd protest but somehow he's already been pulled onto his knees in his sleep and the pounding he's getting is enough to give him the morning wood of the century.

He groans into the pillow, recognizing the feeling of straps around his thighs, keeping his legs spread, shackles around his wrists keeping him from pulling away, and a gag in his mouth to keep him quiet. It's been done before, but Jensen startles as he hears a whirring noise, confused as to where the sound is coming from. He opens his eyes sleepily, trying to adjust his eyesight, blinking away the soft morning blur before he can make out Jared laying down in front of him.

Jensen's eyes widen and he cries out, Jared's whip-fast hand grabbing his face so that he can't turn round. He's panicking now, Jared's shushes only serving to make him writhe more on the cock that's still thrusting in and out of his hole.

"Found him downstairs, you like?" He releases Jensen's neck and he sags in not-quite relief when he sees that the thing that's fucking him is a machine, not a person. Good for some reasons, really bad for others. He moans around the gag, struggling to pull away, only to have Jared tut and flip a switch, causing the machine to pound faster. "Now you stay there and behave, I've been putting off reading this thing for weeks." Jared settles on the bed next to him, pulling out a book from the side draw and shimmying himself down in the bed until he's comfortable enough to read.

It isn't long before Jensen start shaking coming without a hand on his cock withing minutes of him waking up. Jared gives a forlorn sigh, wiping away the mess and placing down a plastic sheet in preparation for his next orgasm. The older man returns to his book and Jensen flushes, mouthing around the gag, his lover paying him no attention.

A while later, Jensen comes again, whimper wrenching its way out of his throat as his body clenches around the machine, crying as it continues to pound into him.

He's a wreck by the time Jared finally finishes the book. His body's quaking and the sheet beneath him is a mess.

Jared puts down the book and moves over to him, stroking a soothing hand down his flank. "One more time, okay baby?" Jensen tries to shake his head, but he spots Jared's hand hovering warningly over the speed switch, causing him to sob into the gag. "One more time." He moves up to Jensen's face and removes the gag, shushing him as he mutters grunts and curses and pleas.

"Jared, I can't-" Jared holds his jaw still with a firm grip before pushing his cock in between red bitten lips.

"Come on, make me come." The tears are running down his face but he does as he's told, bobbing up and down with an urgency befitting his survival instincts. Jared's hands run down the back of his neck and he moans around his mouthful, pride swelling his heart as Jared lets out a loud groan.

Jared's grip tightens and he starts fucking into his mouth harshly, holding his head in place. His only movement now is the machines, forcing his body forward on every hard thrust and Jared takes a second to let that sink in before he's finally coming, blinding white seeping in at the edges of his vision.

Jensen swallows greedily and soon he's coming for the third and final time, hips pumping into the air as only the slightest spurt of come shoots out onto the sheet. His body finally collapses to the side, and he shudders in relief when Jared finally turns the machine off. Hands reach down to unbuckle his thighs and hands, moving the plastic sheet off of the bed and allowing him to spread out his limbs.

"I love you so much." Jared says against his neck, chuckling at Jensen's barely there gasp.

"Love you too, Jay." The weak smile he gets makes Jared's heart swell and he wraps an arm around his lover.

"Go back to sleep now, Jen."

Jensen wonders how he's going to wake up this time.


End file.
